fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel (RWBY: 30 Days)
Summary Angel is a fan character created by tommylau74 for the RWBY verse. Information on Angel's character is sparse. All that is currently known about her is that she is blind and that she has a presumably tragic backstory. The video first showcasing Angel presents her fighting a version of Weiss Schnee. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Angel (Speculative) Origin: RWBY Fan Animation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, possibly Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Extrasensory Perception (Via her Semblance. When in Spider Web: Attack Mode, Angel's able to lock onto her opponent(s) and sense them, even though she's blind. If the opponent escapes her Spider Web however, she'll have to rely on her senses normally), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Expert rapier user, Madness Manipulation (via Semblance. Made Weiss go insane temporarily), is able to trap herself and her opponent(s) into a cage (via Semblance. Goes hand in hand with her limited Mind Manipulation), can create black wings for herself (via Semblance. Is used as an auto defense that deflects attacks that she can't sense), Statistics Amplification (via Semblance. When in Spider Web: Attack Mode, Angel's able to increase her speed if she's locked onto her opponent(s). Her rapier is also able to increase her attack power and reflect melee attacks), Energy Blast (via Semblance. Released a concentrated blast of energy near the end of the video) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Defeated a stronger pre-time skip Weiss Schnee without much of a problem. She was able to cut the Arma Gigas' arm off with ease) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to canon RWBY characters. Weiss seemed to struggle reacting against her) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to at least Ruby Rose) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: Likely High (Was never shown to be tired in her fight with Weiss) Standard Equipment: Tyrant (Her cane/rapier) Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, dozens of meters with energy blast Intelligence: High (From the information given, Angel is an extremely capable fighter, defeating Weiss without much trouble, even though Weiss seems to be far superior to her canon pre-time skip self in this video) Weaknesses: If her opponent(s) escapes the Spider Web, Angel likely won't be able to sense them anymore. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tyrant: The weapon Angel uses. It's a black rapier that doubles up as a walking stick when sheathed. The guard is spherical shaped with a spinning mechanism inside, being used to both increase her attack power and reflect melee attacks. * Semblance: Angel's Semblance revolves around black marks that look like symbolic spider webs. With them, she's able to use these following abilities: ** Spider Web: '''Angel traps her and her opponent(s) in a huge cage with the black spider webs all across the floor of said cage. If her opponent touches any of the spider webs, they'll slowly go insane. *** '''Attack Mode: '''Angel's able to lock onto her opponent(s) and sense them, even though she's blind. If the opponent(s) escapes her Spider Web however, she'll be regularly blind. She's able to increase her speed if she's locked onto her opponent(s). *** '''Angel Wing: Angel creates wings out of the black spider webs. **** Defense Mode: These wings are used as an auto defense to deflect attacks that she can't sense. *** Energy Blast: Angel's able to focus and create an attack made of black spider webs that she can shoot out as a beam of energy. Shown only when her rapier's spinning mechanism is spinning at its fastest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia: * Information on Angel can be found on Tommy Lau's Twitter here. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:RWBY characters